Child Protective Services (CPS)
CPS Hotline P.O. Box 7988 (mailing address) San Francisco, CA 94120-7988 170 Otis St. (physical address) San Francisco, CA 94120 CPS Hotline: 800-856-5553 or 415-558-2650 CPS Fax: 415-557-5351 24 Hours Daily ANYONE can make a confidential report of suspected child abuse, neglect, or exploitation. Be prepared to provide the child’s name, address, approximate age, and situation. Individuals designated as mandated reporters (e.g., social workers, school personnel, health care and mental health professionals, child care providers, medical examiners, and law enforcement officers) are required by law to report child maltreatment immediately. Mandated reporters should complete the Suspected Child Abuse Report (SCAR) and submit written report (by mail, fax, or email) within 36 hours of making a verbal report to the hotline. Encompasses all City programs for child welfare including CalWORKs/TANF, and the function known as Child Protective Services (CPS). Social Workers from CPS will assess concerns about San Francisco children at risk for abuse, neglect or exploitation by their families. Services are provided to families to address their concerns and to keep families together. Children may be removed from their home when safety requires and placed with a relative or in foster care; petitions may be filed with the Juvenile Court when necessary for the protection of a child. Services are provided to reunify families. When reunification is not possible, a permanent plan is developed for the child. SFHSA Family and Children's Services Division provides: Emergency Response, Child Protection Center, Family Preservation, Court dependency, Family Maintenance, Family Reunification, Adoption, Legal Guardianship, Long Term Placement, Sexual Trauma, Therapeutic Homes/Baby Moms, Specialized Teen Unit, Visiting Program, Foster Home Licensing, Ombudsman Services. 2010 HAP Manual Text Child Protective Services (CPS) (San Francisco Department of Human Services- Family & Children's Services) - B P.O. Box 7988, 94120 415-557-5000 170 Otis St, 4th floor 800-856-5553 (CPS Hotline) 415-557-5351 (FAX) 24 Hours Daily Social Workers assess concerns about San Francisco children at risk for abuse, neglect or exploitation by their families, Services are provided to families to address their concerns and to keep families together. Children may be removed from their home when safety requires and placed with a relative or in foster care; petitions may be filed with the Juvenile Court when necessary for the protection of a child. Services are provided to reunify families. When reunification is not possible, a permanent plan is developed for the child. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Child Protective Services (CPS) –Human Services Agency of San Francisco- Family and Children’s Services - B P.O. Box 7988, 94120 415-557-5000 170 Otis St, 4th Fl. 800-856-5553 (CPS Hotline) 415-557-5351 (Fax) 24 Hours Daily Social Workers assess concerns about San Francisco children at risk for abuse, neglect or exploitation by their families. Services are provided to families to address their concerns and to keep families together. Children may be removed from their home when safety requires and may be placed with a relative or in foster care; petitions may be filed with the Juvenile Court when necessary for the protection of a child. Services are provided to reunify families. When reunification is not possible, a permanent plan is developed for the child. Category:Children & Family Services Category:Government Agencies Category:Hotlines / Information Lines Category:Needs Clean Up